


Potsticker Lunches

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober2019, potstickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Supercorptober2019Day 8 Prompt: PotstickersGot this idea from a Facebook post and I hope it turned out as cute as I intended.





	Potsticker Lunches

**Author's Note:**

> Another shot of pure fluff, not much else to say other than, I hope you enjoy it! Not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Lena came running into the classroom, awkwardly pushing herself through the rows of students. She may be just a few seconds before class started but she refused to sit in the back. Front, and centre that’s where her seat was. 

“Hey desk buddy.” The peppy blonde gave her a bright smile, pulling out the chair for her and removing her own bag, which she had obviously placed on Lena’s seat to save it for her. “I realized I don’t actually know your name.” The girl spoke with a laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement, considering they had been sitting next to each other for the last 2 weeks of classes. “I’m Kara.” She offered happily.

“Lena.” She responded with a happy smile. She liked the girl she sat with, her class had a 15 minute break during the lecture and she often spent the time talking to, Kara, apparently, who she knew was also on the schools hockey team.

“You didn’t bring a lunch?” Kara asked as she watched Lena pull out her note book but nothing else, the class was in the middle of when lunch was usually eaten so most people brought food with them.

Lena shook her head. “I have another class on the other campus, I don’t have time for lunch before this one.” She explained.

“This lecture goes for 3 hours.” Kara spoke with a frown, she felt bad, she had already eaten her lunch otherwise she would have shared with Lena.

“I know, I’ll survive.” Lena spoke brushing it off as the lecture commenced.   
“I’ll see you next class.” Kara smiled as they packed their bags after class.

Lena gave her a warm smile. “Bye Kara."

* * *

The next time Lena squeezed her way into her seat she noticed a black plastic take out box on her desk, a pair of chopsticks resting over the lid. 

Kara's backpack was sitting on her chair, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. Lena was hesitant to put her stuff down, thinking maybe someone else had taken the seat. 

"Lena!" Kara's happy voice reached her ears, causing her cheeks to heat with blush as everyone looked up at her. 

"Hey how are you?" She grinned as she plunked herself down in her normal seat, waiting expectantly for Lena to sit down. "Aren't you going to sit?" Kara asked, realizing class was gonna start soon. 

"Yeah of course sorry." Lena murmured as she sat down, one seat between her and Kara.

Kara furrowed her brows, glad the professor seemed to be running behind as she attempted to get the presentation going. “Why are you sitting all the way over there?” Kara asked.

Lena looked at her, and then at the food in confusion. “Isn’t someone sitting there?” She asked, starting to feel as though she was missing something.

Kara gave her a bright smile, laughing gently. “No silly that’s for you.” Kara spoke simply and pulled the seat out, watching as Lena moved her stuff, however unsurely, back to her normal seat.

“You didn’t have to get me food.” Lena whispered.

“Don’t be ridiculous, food is important. These are potstickers, they’re from a place on the corner, they’re so good, I go at least once a week.” Kara stated simply before she turned her attention to class, watching Lena as best she could while paying attention.

Lena ate the potstickers, smiling at the taste of them, they really were delicious. She sent Kara a smile, wondering how she got so lucky as to sit next to such an awesome person.

The rest of the semester continued with Kara bringing Lena lunch to every class, when Lena offered to give her money for it, and Kara refused, she opted instead to bring Kara to dinner every once and awhile. 

When the semester ended, they made sure to take classes together the following year, and this time it was Lena who was bringing the lunches as the lecture fell just after Kara’s hockey practice. 

* * *

“I can’t believe my baby sister is married.” Alex sigh as she glanced over at Kara who was wearing a shorter white dress, having changed from her wedding gown. 

Kara smiled over at Lena, the woman who was now her wife dressed in a well fitted suit, before looking back at Alex. “Well believe it.” She grinned widely.

“Remind me exactly again how you talked Lena into getting potstickers at your wedding?” Alex asked as she smiled widely, she knew exactly why but she also knew her sister loved telling the story. 

Kara glanced over at her, pulling back only slightly from her new wife whose hand was clasped with hers under the table. “It’s how we started Alex, we couldn’t not have potstickers.” Kara smiled. “Isn’t that right babe?” Kara grinned over at her wife.

Lena turned to her and kissed her playfully. “Of course it is luve.” She smiled.

“Bringing you that box of potstickers was, by far, the best thing I’ve ever done in my life.” Kara smiled as she leant over to kiss Lena, still in disbelief about just how lucky she had gotten. 


End file.
